


Curfew

by Solkatt2410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Naruto in suits, Policeman Sasuke, Student Naruto, Swearing, This is sloooow, he knows he looks good, pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Naruto locked the door after him when he went back inside then turned and found his mom standing in the hallway, arms crossed. He heaved a mental sigh and braced himself only to receive a positively gleeful, evil grin.“You have double chores for the next two weeks but you’re not grounded anymore, but never mind that. Did you hook up with the cop?” she sing-songed and Naruto groaned.He was never going to live this down.Inspired by a tumblr post by suspnd, and I needed to write something with my best boys.





	1. Half-an-hour

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be multiple chapters, they won't be kissing until earliest chapter 5. It's 90% fluffy romance but Sasuke is a cop and with that comes some not fun things. Tags will change and rating may go up so keep an eye out. Uhh, OCs will mainly be random university students around Naruto, except the tagged coffee shop owner.
> 
> Naruto is Kishimoto's, just borrowing, as always.

**30 minutes left**

* * *

 

Naruto pushed back from the desk with a groan, messing up his blond hair mercilessly before stretching with cracks and pops that made Kiba frown at him from the bed.

“You sound like a package of pasta someone’s stepping on. Stop it,” the brunet complained and Naruto made a rude gesture and rolled his shoulders, twisting his back as much as his jacket would let him with another pop. Kiba grimaced, throwing his magazine at the blond who just laughed. “Cut it out!”

“Yeah, yeah. Suck it up,” Naruto replied as he bent over and picked up the magazine, handing it back with a grin. “Much studying I see?”

“Shut it,” Kiba grumbled, throwing a distasteful glare at his books, and Naruto chuckled. Kiba sat up and asked, “Hey, want some hot chocolate?”

“Sure. I’m just gonna text my mom real quick,” Naruto replied and Kiba let out a snort of laughter as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re twenty! Will she ever let you do things on your own?” he said and Naruto snorted, shrugging as he dug through his bag for his phone.

“She does! It’s just a curfew, don’t be so bitchy about it,” the blond replied and Kiba shrugged.

“Hey, whatever, man. It’s Kushina, _I’m_ terrified of her and you’ve met my mom,” he replied and rose from the bed, padding barefoot towards the door as he asked, “So, choco-”

“OH FUCK ME!” Naruto yelped, jumping up with his phone in his hand like someone had lit him on fire, and Kiba swirled around, startled.

“What? What is it?” he asked, worried, as Naruto cursed and threw his things into his bag in a haphazard mess.

“Curfew! Fuck! I’m supposed to be home in 30 minutes!” Naruto hissed, closing his bag with a few hard tugs on the zippers, and Kiba followed him down when he ran down the stairs.

“Hey! Oi, Naruto! The buses aren’t running anymore!” Kiba called as Naruto started pulling his shoes on and the blond froze with one dress shoe still in his hand.

“Oh my God,” he whispered then turned frantic blue eyes on Kiba and begged, “Can you take me? Please?”

“Oh no, friend, I ain’t risking my license. Mom will freak,” Kiba replied and Naruto swore again, gnawing on his lower lip as he thought hard, bouncing on his toes with anxiety.

“Okay. I’ll just have to do it then,” Naruto finally said, looking determined, and Kiba gave him a weird look and sat down on the stairs as Naruto procured his phone from his bag.

“Do what?” he asked but the blond did not answer, already dialing a number and waiting for a response. “Come on, do what? Who’re you calling?”

“Police,” Naruto mouthed and Kiba gaped at him in astonishment then burst out laughing. Naruto threw him a glare and ducked into the kitchen to talk.

Kiba was lying on the stairs when he came back, gasping for breath, and Naruto kicked his leg, glaring.

“So, someone’s coming to pick me up. Would you stop?!” Naruto hissed, kicking him again, and Kiba scrambled out of the way.

“Oh man. Really? You called the _police_?” Kiba broke down laughing again the second Naruto nodded and the blond scowled.

“Hey! Mom will freak out if I take a cab at this hour! Or go out, for that matter!” he argued and Kiba managed to be quiet for all but five seconds then he started shaking with laughter again. “I will smother you if you don’t shut up.”

“Okay, okay!” Kiba laughed, wiping his eyes and trying to quell his laughter. Looking up at Naruto who scowled back with a pout, he said, “Look, I get it. Doesn’t mean you’ll get to live it down.”

“Oh, screw you!” Naruto huffed, putting both his shoes on properly before tugging his dress pants up to sit down on the stairs to wait without tearing them.

“If you’d like to,” Kiba leered, wiggling his eyebrows comically, and Naruto shoved him, giving him an exasperated look.

“You’re way too straight for me. Besides, I’m too hot for you to handle,” the blond sniffed arrogantly, nose turned up and nearly ruining it with the grin tugging at his mouth, and Kiba chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m making hot chocolate. Think you’ll have time for a mug?” Kiba asked, getting up and dusting of his comfortable grey sweats, and Naruto nodded.

“Sure.”

* * *

**20 minutes home**

* * *

 

Kiba came back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, having used the microwave to heat the milk and simply added ready chocolate powder mix to it. Naruto took it with a nod of thanks. They spent a few minutes in easy silence, sipping their chocolate, then Kiba started giggling, soon laughing again.

“Would you shut up?!” Naruto growled, shouldering him, and Kiba yelped but did not stop laughing, maneuvering his cup to not spill with expertise.

“Come on, man! It’s hilarious!” he replied and Naruto let out a despondent moan and buried his face in his hands.

“Jesus.”

Before either of them could continue, there was a polite but firm knock on the door. They exchanged a look then Kiba got up and went to open it, keeping the security chain on and a hand on the bat next to the door. It was not a safe neighborhood.

“Yes?” he asked with some suspicion as he opened the door a crack and was greeted with an annoyingly handsome man in a navy blue uniform.

“Good evening, sir. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I’m an officer of the law. I’m here to pick up Mr. Uzumaki Naruto,” the man replied, cool and polite, and Kiba eyed him then jerked his chin and requested,

“Badge, please.”

The man pointed at the badge pinned to his shirt with an arched eyebrow and Kiba squinted at it then closed the door to remove the security chain. He threw a look at Naruto over his shoulder with a set of grimaces of incredulity that no one else would have understood but that the blond seemed to get perfectly.

Opening the door wide, Kiba stepped out of the way and smirked when Naruto stopped mid-stride for a moment to appreciate the man before them, gaze lingering. The officer was smirking, looking at ease with his hands behind his back, an eyebrow arched again. Naruto blushed, well aware his staring had been noticed, and stuttered a little when he said,

“H-hullo. I’m Naruto. Thanks for picking me up, officer. Um.”

“Hello, Naruto. I’m Sasuke,” the man replied, holding out his hand, and Naruto shook it with just a second of hesitation. “Shall we?”

“O-oh. Yes. Um, I’ll see you later, alright, Kibbles?” Naruto called over his shoulder and Kiba waved him off with a shit-eating grin that did not bode well.

“See ya later, blondie,” Kiba drawled and Naruto followed the officer down the stairs as he closed and locked the door behind them.

“So, Naruto, how come you called the police department and not a cab?” the officer asked as they walked down the stairs and Naruto smiled wryly and said,

“My mom would tear me to pieces if I came home after curfew in a cab, sir. She taught me to always turn to the police if I needed help.”

“Hn,” the officer grunted and Naruto gave him a weird look that turned into a fierce blush when the officer held the front door open for him with a disturbingly attractive smirk. “After you.”

“T-thanks.”

“Toss your bag in the back and come sit beside me, I swear I don’t bite. I need directions,” the man said as he walked around the car and Naruto jumped to obey.

It felt strange getting into the passenger side of a police car but the officer gave him an encouraging look and gestured to the road after he had buckled in.

“25 th and Garden Avenue, house 7,” Naruto said and the officer gave him a surprised look.

“The Uzu diplomat residence?” he asked, sounding curious, and Naruto squirmed a little.

“Yes, sir,” he nodded and the officer threw him another amused look.

“Relax. And drop the sir. My name’s Sasuke.”

“Yes, si- Sasuke,” Naruto hastened to correct himself and saw Sasuke smirk with what looked like satisfaction out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you a household staff member or are you the younger brother?” Sasuke asked after a moment of silence and Naruto chuckled weakly.

“Take a guess,” he replied, feeling bold, and Sasuke came to a gentle stop at a red light and turned startlingly intense eyes at him. Naruto blushed furiously as he was scrutinized, dark eyes lingering maybe a little longer than strictly appropriate over the curve of his neck.

Turning back to the road as the light changed, Sasuke murmured,

“Wild blond hair, eyes blue as the winter sky, and those intriguing whisker scars. You have to be Kyuubi’s brother. My older brother, Itachi, speaks of him sometimes.”

Naruto thought he would melt through the seat, embarrassed and unreasonably attracted to the man beside him. Scrubbing his hands over his cheeks, he mumbled,

“Spot on.”

“So, diplomat kid. I guess that explains the curfew and the calling the police,” Sasuke reasoned and Naruto nodded then added,

“That, and a strong-willed mother.”

“I can imagine. Anyone who can keep Mr. Namikaze in check would have to be,” he mumbled and Naruto looked up, curious.

“You’ve met my dad?” he asked and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“Hn. Father is the police commissioner; I believe I met yours at a charity event of some sort,” he explained and Naruto nodded slightly.

“Sounds likely.”

“So what were you doing on the opposite side of town?” Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged a little.

“Studying with a friend. We have an exam next week.”

“High school or college?”

“College,” Naruto replied, grinning at Sasuke’s surprised look. “We’re both twenty. We’re not in the same class though, Kiba studies animal care and I want to be a journalist.”

“A journalist?” Sasuke sounded sceptic and Naruto hummed, nodding.

“Just not what you’re thinking. I want to write science.”

“That makes more sense,” Sasuke agreed and Naruto stretched his arms out, relaxing and getting comfortable.

“It does, doesn’t it?” he murmured then asked, “So, you’re a police officer? Is it true that all Uchiha are?”

“Hn. Nearly, but not all of us,” Sasuke replied as he took a turn onto the main road cutting through the city.

“Is it weird to have your family all around? Or is it advantageous?” Naruto asked curiously and Sasuke frowned slightly.

“It’s mostly annoying.”

“It is?”

“Hn. There are certain expectations,” the dark-haired man murmured and Naruto nodded slightly in understanding.

“Let’s change subject then. Say...” Naruto glanced around the car and his gaze caught on the gently glowing display of the radio, “Music.”

“Music?” Sasuke repeated with an amused smirk and Naruto shrugged.

“Yeah, music. What kind do you like?”

“Classical,” Sasuke replied and Naruto lit up.

“Really? Any specific type? I’m really fond of Elgar’s Cello Concerto, it’s absolutely lovely!” he bubbled and Sasuke looked at him curiously when he stopped at the next red light.

“You don’t strike me as someone who listen to classical music. You’ve more of a pop or rap feel,” he stated and Naruto slumped a little.

“Well, I listen to most music. I just like string instruments,” he defended himself and Sasuke touched his shoulder gently.

“Hey,” he murmured and Naruto looked up. “I like woodwind.”

“Flute?” Naruto questioned as Sasuke continued driving and the man shook his head.

“Bassoon. It lends so much depth to the music.”

“It does,” Naruto agreed then jumped when the police radio crackled to life.

_ “Dispatch to officer 23455.” _

Sasuke picked it up and answered calmly,

“This is 23455, come in dispatch.”

_ “Dispatch to 23455, please report whereabouts. Over.” _

“23455 to dispatch, heading North on 288, transporting diplomat Namikaze’s son to his home. Over,” Sasuke replied, driving carefully, and Naruto smiled a little when he threw him a glance.

_ “23455, copy that. Over and out.” _

“23455 out.” Sasuke set the radio down then asked, “Did you tell your mother how you were getting home?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I imagine she was cross?”

“An understatement,” Naruto chuckled nervously, anticipating the verbal trashing he would get once he got home. Sasuke was quiet for a while then hesitantly asked,

“Would you like me to explain the situation?”

Naruto gave him a surprised look then smiled brightly.

“If you have time, that would be great. She might listen to you.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, checking all his mirrors before changing lanes to take the next exit off the road they had been driving. Naruto peeked at the watch on the radio and exclaimed,

“Holy crap, it takes under twenty minutes with a car?!”

“What?” Sasuke asked, glancing at him with confusion, and Naruto gestured at the road.

“Taking the bus from Kiba takes me nearly an hour! We got here in fifteen minutes!” he explained, marveling, and Sasuke chuckled, deep and rich.

“Hn.”

Turning on to Park Avenue, Naruto smiled at the familiar sight of poplars and weeping larch and the magnificent stone villas with their lush gardens.

“When I was a little kid, I used to climb the fences of the gardens. Mom laughed every time she had to pick me up from somewhere. I know everyone on this street,” Naruto murmured, reminiscing, then blushed when Sasuke looked at him with a surprisingly soft expression. “Sorry. I love this place.”

“I can tell. Which one is your family’s?” he asked and Naruto pointed at one of the white villas a little further up the street.

“That one.”

Sasuke turned onto the drive way and the gate swung open a moment later, letting him through.

“Fancy,” Sasuke murmured and Naruto sighed, looking at his home with fondness and a little bit resentment.

“It is. It intimidates nearly all my friends.” He smiled wryly and Sasuke nodded a little.

“Here we are then,” he said as he turned the engine off and Naruto quickly unbuckled and got out, fetching his bag. Sasuke shut his door as Naruto came around to his side and asked, apprehensive,

“Are you sure you want to come along?”

Sasuke straightened and held his arm out with a teasing little smirk, murmuring,

“Shall we?”

Naruto frowned at him for a moment then sighed and rolled his eyes, taking his arm. Sasuke clearly startled and Naruto grinned mischievously.

“Got you. I couldn’t tell if you were serious or not, so. Here we are,” he said, gesturing at the house, and was rewarded with seeing the officer flush for the first time. They stared at each other for a while then Sasuke cleared his throat and straightened, looking steadily forward, nodding.

“Let’s, then.”

Naruto chuckled as they walked towards the door, happy to have gotten a reaction from the dark-haired man.

* * *

**10 minutes to go**

* * *

 

Sasuke checked in with dispatch as they walked, the radio crackling a little. They were still arm in arm. Naruto opened the door to his home, Sasuke standing behind him, and yelled,

“I’m home!”

He took his shoes off and invited Sasuke in, setting his backpack down to the side.

“Curfew! You’re grounded, love!” Kushina shouted from inside the home and Naruto groaned.

“Come on, mom! It's just ten minutes and I’m home, aren’t I? Look, the officer even came along!” he yelled back and a moment later Kushina entered the hallway, clad in her black ‘ _ Demoness’ _ apron. She smiled politely at Sasuke who nodded back, equally polite.

“An Uchiha I see. What’s your name, officer?” she asked and Naruto stepped out of her way quickly. Sasuke glanced at him with the vague hint of an amused smirk.

“Uchiha Sasuke, ma’am,” Sasuke replied, shaking her hand, and Kushina smiled.

“Thank you for bringing my son home, Uchiha Sasuke. I’ll make sure he knows to keep track of the time in the future.” She sounded so sweet but Naruto slumped, now certain he was not off the hook.

“At least he did call for assistance, ma’am,” Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a surprised look that morphed into a warm smile when the man looked at him over Kushina’s shoulder.

“So I see. Thank you again. I won’t keep you, I’m certain you have other duties,” Kushina replied and Sasuke nodded.

“Indeed. However, if it would be all right, could I have a word with Naruto?”

Naruto looked up again, startled, and Sasuke made a tiny motion with his head towards the door.

“Certainly. Be good, Naruto,” Kushina admonished as she stepped back and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, mom.”

“Good bye, ma’am,” Sasuke said and Kushina bid him farewell as he stepped out.

Naruto borrowed a pair of slippers from Kyuubi and ducked outside again, turning to Sasuke who was standing a step away, hands behind his back again.

“What is it?” he asked, suddenly nervous as warm excitement mixed with muted hope in his stomach, and Sasuke took a deep breath then held out a small piece of paper and said,

“Call me. Please.”

Naruto just stared at the paper for a long while before he hesitantly accepted it, looking up at Sasuke with befuddlement.

“Are you asking  _ me _ out?” he asked and Sasuke nodded shortly, rigid.

“Hn.”

Looking between the paper with a hastily scrawled number and Sasuke a couple of times, Naruto reflected over the conversation they had carried and then gasped.

“You were  _ flirting _ ?” Naruto asked, incredulous, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, red creeping onto his cheeks.

“If you don’t-” he started but Naruto shook his head quickly, nabbing the officer’s sleeve when he made to go and Sasuke froze, looking at him.

“I’m just-, you know, no one has ever flirted with me.” Naruto grinned, blushing furiously as he looked up at the man.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment then relaxed a little and asked,

“Never?”

“Well, not seriously? I’ve never been the popular one,” Naruto replied, folding the note carefully, and Sasuke took a step down, putting them at exactly the same height.

“I can’t imagine why not. You’re stunning,” Sasuke said and Naruto groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“Shut up.  _ You’re _ stunning, I’m just me,” he protested and jumped when cold fingers wrapped gently around his wrist, pulling his hand away. He looked up at Sasuke again and squirmed a little under his intense stare.

“I think you’re gorgeous. You’re also very interesting,” Sasuke murmured and Naruto rolled his eyes with another groan.

“Shut up, seriously,” he complained and Sasuke smirked, pulling on his wrist.

“Make me,” he whispered and Naruto glared at him then took a quick step forward and kissed his cheek. Startled, Sasuke let go, eyes wide, and Naruto grinned.

“Never dare me,” he said and Sasuke slowly smirked.

“I dare you to call me,” he said and Naruto chuckled, smiling.

“I will,” he promised and Sasuke nodded. They stood there for a moment then the radio on Sasuke’s shoulder crackled to life, making Naruto jump.

_ “Dispatch to officer 23455, come in.” _

“23455 to dispatch, go ahead,” Sasuke said into the receiver, dropping his gaze, and Naruto leaned against the pillar of the entrance.

_ “23455, there’s a 415 in your vicinity, are you available?” _

“23455 to dispatch, affirmative. Go ahead.” Sasuke shot Naruto an apologetic look and made the universal sign for ‘ _call_ _me’_ with his hand, mouthing ‘ _soon’_. Naruto smiled and waved at him as he turned and walked back to the car.

Naruto locked the door after him when he went back inside then turned and found his mom standing in the hallway, arms crossed. He heaved a mental sigh and braced himself only to receive a positively gleeful, evil grin.

“You have double chores for the next two weeks but you’re not grounded anymore, but never mind that. Did you  _ hook up with the cop _ ?” she sing-songed and Naruto groaned.

He was  _ never _ going to live this down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter within about week since it's the same but from Sasuke's POV. Then we get to the point where they start dating and the length of each chapter should be increasing, except for chapter 3 which is a short telephone call between them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's 30 minutes.

Sasuke sighed as he pulled up outside the apartment complex dispatch had sent him to. He had hardly believed it when he had received orders to escort a teenager across town because he had a curfew and had missed the last bus, but here he was.

He got out of his car and locked it, entering the building. The street was littered with trash and piles of dead leaves, but the entrance was swept and clean. Surprised, Sasuke started walking up the stairs, marveling at how clean it was. Clean was not a word typically associated with Yoru no Chiku, the Night District.

It was a dangerous area to live in and perhaps an even more dangerous area to patrol but Sasuke had been doing it for months. He was well recognized and had struck truces with most of the dangerous patrons, earning respect with a hard justice that he applied to all, carrying a deep disgust of bribes and corruption. A loner by nature, he preferred working alone, despite the reputation of being suicidal it had earned him. No one else dared patrol the Night District by themselves, at least not since Fugaku had become commissioner and Itachi had been recruited to the secret service.

Sasuke was comfortable in the city’s darkest parts, at ease with the rough crowd despite his strict upbringing. He could mix with a band of thieves as easily as he could converse with a gathering of politicians. Curiously, he found little difference between the two.

Reaching the apartment he had been told he could find his charge in, Sasuke knocked firmly on the door, standing back a step. It opened a moment later, security chain in place, revealing a scruffy looking brunet in a hoodie with red, triangular tattoos on his cheeks. An Inuzuka. That explained the cleanliness of the building then.

The young man on the other side of the door glared suspiciously at him.

“Yes?”

“Good evening, sir. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I’m an officer of the law. I’m here to pick up Mr. Uzumaki Naruto,” Sasuke replied, forcing himself to be polite despite his exasperation with the situation.

“Badge, please,” the younger man requested with a jerk of his head and Sasuke arched an eyebrow but pointed to the badge pinned to his chest either way. The brunet seemed satisfied and closed the door, the chain rattling as it was pulled off.

The door opened a moment later and Sasuke registered the other young man in an immaculate suit with a bit of surprise. Noting that he was clearly being checked out, Sasuke took a few seconds to return the favor. The royal blue suit the young man was wearing made his wild, blond hair vibrantly bright and the tanned tone of his skin stand out. He was lean and tall, carrying himself with a subdued authority that Sasuke sensed had not come easy to him. He felt more like cuddles and gentle sunshine.

Looking up before he was caught, he glanced at the Inuzuka who was grinning madly, arms crossed and watching them. He waited for the blond to unfreeze and smirked and arched an eyebrow in question when Naruto finally looked up and immediately blushed. The redness set off the blue in his eyes and Sasuke was glad his self-control was immaculate, or he might have blushed as well as the attraction he felt hit him like a boot to the gut.

“H-hullo. I’m Naruto. Thanks for picking me up, officer. Um,” the blond stammered a little and Sasuke relaxed, relieved he had not been caught. Although the smirk the Inuzuka directed at him told him the only one he had fooled was the flustered blond.

“Hello, Naruto. I’m Sasuke,” he replied, holding out his hand, and Naruto shook it with just a second of hesitation. “Shall we?”

“O-oh. Yes. Um, I’ll see you later, alright, Kibbles?” the blond called over his shoulder and the Inuzuka waved him off with a shit-eating grin. Sasuke wondered if he would need to exercise damage control lest the whole district know of his attraction to the blond.

“See ya later, blondie,” the brunet replied as Sasuke started down the stairs and tucked the nicknames away as another piece of collected information automatically, reflecting briefly over the close ties they implied.

“So, Naruto, how come you called the police department and not a cab?” Sasuke asked, curious and lacking anything else to talk about, as they walked down the stairs. Glancing back at the blond, he saw Naruto smile wryly.

“My mom would tear me to pieces if I came home after curfew in a cab, sir. She taught me to always turn to the police if I needed help,” he replied and Sasuke turned it over in his mind with an unseen frown.

“Hn.”

Taking a step to the side, he pulled the door open and held it open, his lips curving into a flirtatious smirk when the blond reddened.

“After you,” he said and Naruto’s grip on his bag tightened, his knuckles whitening, as he licked his lips and stuttered,

“T-thanks.”

“Toss your bag in the back and come sit beside me, I swear I don’t bite. I need directions,” Sasuke said as he walked around the car and Naruto jumped to obey, opening the back door and putting his bag in before sitting in the front seat. Sasuke spared not a thought to the rules and regulations he was breaking as he started the car. Once they were both buckled in, he looked over at the blond with a hortative gesture at the road and the blond immediately stated an address.

“25 th and Garden Avenue, house 7.”

Sasuke glanced at him with surprise, and, even as the name finally clicked with recognition in his mind, curiously asked,

“The Uzu diplomat residence?”

“Yes, sir,” the blond nodded, squirming a little, and Sasuke threw him another amused look.

“Relax. And drop the sir. My name’s Sasuke,” he said as he turned onto the road, well aware he was taking this way beyond his own comfort zone and with no intention of quitting.

“Yes, si- Sasuke,” Naruto hastened to correct himself and Sasuke smirked, satisfied.

“Are you a household staff member or are you the younger brother?” he asked after a moment of silence to keep the conversation going even though he knew already and Naruto chuckled weakly.

“Take a guess,” he replied and Sasuke came to a gentle stop at a red light and jumped on the chance to look. He turned to scrutinize the blond, keeping track of the light without a second thought. Naruto blushed furiously as he stared but Sasuke could understand; he had to drag his gaze away from the curve of the blond’s neck. Turning back to the road as the light changed, he blatantly complimented the younger man as he murmured,

“Wild blond hair, eyes blue as the winter sky, and those intriguing whisker scars. You have to be Kyuubi’s brother. My older brother, Itachi, speaks of him sometimes.”

Naruto shifted deeper into the seat, scrubbing his hands over his cheeks, red to the tips of his ears. It was completely adorable and the roughness to his voice did not help Sasuke at all when he murmured,

“Spot on.”

“So, diplomat kid. I guess that explains the curfew and the calling the police,” Sasuke reasoned and saw Naruto nod out of the corner of his eye.

“That, and a strong-willed mother,” the blond added and Sasuke thought back to the one time he had met the force of nature that was Namikaze Minato, ambassador-at-large from the Whirlpool island federation.

“I can imagine. Anyone who can keep Mr. Namikaze in check would have to be,” he mumbled and Naruto looked up, curious.

“You’ve met my dad?” he asked and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“Hn. Father is the police commissioner; I believe I met him at a charity event of some sort,” he clarified and Naruto agreed.

“Sounds likely.”

“So what were you doing on the opposite side of town?” Sasuke asked, wondering how he was connected to the Inuzuka clan, and Naruto shrugged a little.

“Studying with a friend. We have an exam next week,” he explained and Sasuke glanced at him, a little surprised.

“High school or college?” he asked and Naruto grinned as he replied,

“College. We’re both twenty. We’re not in the same class though, Kiba studies animal care and I want to be a journalist.”

“A journalist?” Sasuke repeated, bemused someone who had undoubtedly been exposed to paparazzi and intrusive journalism would want anything to do with it. Naruto hummed, a low rumbling sound with a soft undertone, and nodded.

“Just not what you’re thinking. I want to write science.”

“That makes more sense,” Sasuke concurred, understanding, and Naruto stretched his arms out, at last relaxing and getting comfortable in his seat. Tension bled out of Sasuke’s shoulders immediately as Naruto calmed.

“It does, doesn’t it?” the blond agreed then asked, “So, you’re a police officer? Is it true that all Uchiha are?”

“Hn. Nearly, but not all of us,” Sasuke replied as he took a turn onto the main road cutting through the city.

“Is it weird to have your family all around? Or is it advantageous?” Naruto asked curiously and Sasuke frowned slightly, pondering the question for a moment.

“It’s mostly annoying.”

“It is?” Naruto asked, sounding surprised, and Sasuke grimaced to himself.

“Hn. There are certain expectations,” he murmured and Naruto nodded a little in understanding.

“Let’s change subject then. Say...” Naruto glanced around the car then said, “Music.”

“Music?” Sasuke repeated with an amused smirk and Naruto shrugged.

“Yeah, music. What kind do you like?”

“Classical,” Sasuke replied and Naruto lit up, his smile like the sun emerging from behind a cloud.

“Really? Any specific type? I’m really fond of Elgar’s Cello Concerto, it’s absolutely lovely!” he bubbled and Sasuke looked at him curiously when he stopped at the next red light.

“You don’t strike me as someone who listen to classical music. You’ve more of a pop or rap feel,” he stated and felt a sharp twinge of guilt when Naruto slumped a little, obviously disheartened. The queue to the light was inching along at a snail’s pace and Sasuke followed patiently.

“Well, I listen to most music. I just like string instruments,” Naruto defended himself and Sasuke frowned and leaned forward a little when they came to a stop again and touched the blond’s shoulder gently.

“Hey,” he murmured and Naruto looked up, blue eyes hard with what looked like carefully hidden disappointment and hurt and anger. “I like woodwind.”

“Flute?” Naruto questioned and Sasuke shook his head as he resumed driving, the queue moving forward and letting them through the light.

“Bassoon. It lends so much depth to the music,” he admitted, feeling just a touch embarrassed.

“It does,” Naruto agreed then jumped when the police radio crackled to life and Sasuke glanced at it.

_ “Dispatch to officer 23455.” _

A familiar voice called and Sasuke picked up the corded mic and answered calmly,

“This is 23455, come in dispatch.”

_ “Dispatch to 23455, please report whereabouts. Over.” _

“23455 to dispatch, I’m heading North on 288, transporting diplomat Namikaze’s son to his home. Over,” Sasuke replied, driving carefully as his attention was now split, and Naruto smiled, a small warm thing, when he threw him a glance.

_ “23455, copy that. Over and out.” _

“23455 out.” Sasuke set the radio down then asked, realizing he might have a situation on hand he had not foreseen, “Did you tell your mother how you were getting home?”

“Yes,” Naruto replied, nodding, and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“Good. I imagine she was cross?”

“An understatement,” Naruto chuckled nervously, sounding apprehensive. Sasuke was quiet for a while then hesitantly offered,

“Would you like me to explain the situation?”

Naruto gave him a surprised look then smiled brightly, another of those sunshine smiles that made him radiant.

“If you have time, that would be great. She might listen to you.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, checking all his mirrors before changing lanes to take the next exit off the road they had been driving. Naruto peeked at the radio and exclaimed,

“Holy crap, it takes under twenty minutes with a car?!”

“What?” Sasuke asked, glancing at him with confusion, and Naruto gestured at the road.

“Taking the bus from Kiba takes me nearly an hour! We got here in fifteen minutes!” he explained, sounding amazed, and Sasuke chuckled softly.

“Hn.”

Turning on to Park Avenue, he saw how Naruto smiled at the sight of the magnificent stone villas with their lush gardens.

“When I was a little kid, I used to climb the fences of the gardens. Mom laughed every time she had to pick me up from somewhere. I know everyone on this street,” Naruto murmured, sounding lost in thought, then blushed when Sasuke turned to look at him fondly, aware he probably looked ridiculous but the blond was adorable. Naruto gestured at the area before them and mumbled, “Sorry. I love this place.”

“I can tell. Which one is your family’s?” he asked and Naruto pointed at a white villa a little further up the street.

“That one.”

Sasuke turned onto the driveway and the ornate but clearly functional gate swung open a moment later, letting him through. Sasuke noted the heavy surveillance without giving it much thought.

“Fancy,” Sasuke murmured and Naruto sighed, the noise both exasperated and fond.

“It is. It intimidates nearly all my friends,” he murmured and Sasuke nodded a little.

“Here we are then,” he said as he turned the engine off and Naruto quickly unbuckled and got out, fetching his bag. Sasuke shut his door as Naruto came around to his side. Sasuke locked the car as the blond asked, fidgeting and clearly apprehensive,

“Are you sure you want to come along?”

Sasuke straightened and held his arm out with a teasing little smirk, murmuring,

“Shall we?”

Naruto frowned at him for a moment then sighed and rolled his eyes, taking his arm. Sasuke startled and looked at him in astonishment, bewildered, and Naruto grinned mischievously.

“Got you. I couldn’t tell if you were serious or not, so. Here we are,” he said, gesturing at the house, and Sasuke could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. They stared at each other for a while then Sasuke cleared his throat and straightened, resolutely looking forward, nodding.

“Let’s, then,” he said and Naruto chuckled as they walked towards the door.

Sasuke checked in briefly with dispatch as they walked, the radio crackling a little. They were still arm in arm, and Naruto’s hand was a point of warmth he could not ignore no matter how hard he tried. Naruto opened the door to his home as Sasuke waited behind him on the porch.

“I’m home!” the blond yelled, taking his shoes off and gesturing for Sasuke to come in. The blond set his bag down but did not continue into the house. A distinctly female voice yelled form inside the house,

“Curfew! You’re grounded, love!”

Naruto groaned and Sasuke smirked with amusement, ducking his head to hide it.

“Come on, mom! I’m home, aren’t I? Look, the officer even came along!” the blond yelled back and a moment later a woman with flowing red hair came into the hallway, clad in a black apron that read ‘ _ A Demoness in the kitchen _ ’. She smiled politely at Sasuke who nodded back, equally polite.

“An Uchiha I see. What’s your name, officer?” she asked and Naruto stepped out of her way quickly. Sasuke glanced at him, letting his amusement show a little as he stepped forward to greet the woman.

“Uchiha Sasuke, ma’am,” Sasuke stated, shaking her hand, and the woman smiled.

“Thank you for bringing my son home, Uchiha Sasuke. I’ll make sure he knows to keep track of the time in the future.” She sounded so sweet but Naruto slumped, looking put out.

“At least he did call for assistance, ma’am,” Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a surprised look that morphed into a warm smile when Sasuke met his gaze over the woman’s shoulder.

“So I see. Thank you again. I won’t keep you, I’m certain you have other duties,” she replied and Sasuke nodded.

“Indeed. However, if it would be all right, could I have a word with Naruto?” he requested and Naruto looked up again, clearly startled, and Sasuke made a tiny motion with his head towards the door.

“Certainly. Be good, Naruto,” the redhead admonished as she stepped back and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, mom.”

“Goodbye, ma’am,” Sasuke said and she bid him farewell as he stepped out. Sasuke scribbled down his phone number on a notepad and tore the paper off then waited for Naruto to come back out, falling into an ‘at ease’ stance habitually. Naruto stepped outside a moment later and asked, sounding nervous,

“What is it?”

Sasuke doubted his nervousness was anything like the knot of apprehension twisting in his own stomach. He took a deep breath then held out the small piece of paper and said earnestly,

“Call me. Please.”

Naruto just stared at the paper for a long while before he hesitantly accepted it, looking up at Sasuke with befuddlement.

“Are you asking  _ me _ out?” he asked and Sasuke nodded shortly, rigid with nerves and embarrassment.

“Hn.”

Looking between the paper with the hastily scrawled number and him a couple of times, Sasuke could see the exact moment realization hit the blond who gasped.

“You were  _ flirting _ ?” Naruto asked, incredulous, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, heat creeping into his cheeks again.

“If you don’t-” he started, fully intent on backing down, but Naruto shook his head quickly, nabbing his sleeve when he made to turn.

“I’m just-, you know, no one has ever flirted with me.” Naruto grinned, blushing furiously as he looked up. Sasuke stared at him for a moment then relaxed a little and asked, confounded,

“Never?”

“Well, not seriously? I’ve never been the popular one,” Naruto replied, folding the note carefully, and Sasuke took a step down the stairs, putting them at exactly the same height. Looking into those sky blue eyes, he said with nearly painful honesty,

“I can’t imagine why not. You’re stunning.”

Naruto groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“Shut up.  _ You’re _ stunning, I’m just me,” he protested and Sasuke reached out to wrap his hand around his wrist, feeling him jump. He gently pulled Naruto’s hand down and the blond looked up again and squirmed a little under his stare.

“I think you’re gorgeous. You’re also very interesting,” Sasuke murmured, honest and blunt, and Naruto rolled his eyes with another groan.

“Shut up, seriously,” he complained, beet red, and Sasuke smirked, pulling on his wrist.

“Make me,” he whispered and Naruto glared at him then took a quick step forward and kissed his cheek, his lips warm and dry. Startled, Sasuke let go, eyes wide, and Naruto grinned at him.

“Never dare me,” he cautioned and Sasuke stared at him and slowly smirked.

“I dare you to call me,” he replied and Naruto chuckled, smiling.

“I will,” he promised and Sasuke nodded. They stood there for a moment then the radio on Sasuke’s shoulder crackled to life, startling them both.

_ “Dispatch to officer 23455, come in.” _

“23455 to dispatch, go ahead,” Sasuke said into the receiver, dropping his gaze, and Naruto leaned against the pillar of the entrance.

_ “23455, there’s a 415 in your vicinity, are you available?” _

“23455 to dispatch, affirmative.” Sasuke shot Naruto an apologetic look and held his hand up in the universal sign for ‘ _ call me’ _ , mouthing ‘ _ soon’ _ . Naruto smiled and waved at him as he turned and walked back to the car, listening to the dispatch operator telling him what address the disturbance had been reported at.

He was relieved his exchange with the blond had not been witnessed, or he would have had to endure some merciless ribbing from his colleagues.


	3. Unknown number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto calls, as promised.

Sasuke groaned as his phone started ringing, pulling him out of his sleep, and making him curse for not turning the sound off. Locating the annoying device, Sasuke squinted at the display, confused at the unknown number. Picking it up, he had to fight down a yawn as he murmured,

“Hello?”

_ “Did I wake you?” _ a familiar voice he could not place asked, sounding surprised, and Sasuke gave into his yawn.

“Yes. Who is it?” he asked, still half-asleep and thus not at his best. There was a worried noise from the other end of the line and the other man stated,

_ “Naruto. You asked me to call?” _

Sasuke was suddenly wide awake, sitting up straight, surprised.

“Naruto?” he asked, startled, and the blond sounded like he was smiling when he said,

_ “Yeah. Hi, Sasuke.” _

“Hi,” Sasuke replied and there was a prolonged silence as he tried to get his bearings.

_ “Is this not a good time?” _ Naruto asked, hesitant, and Sasuke shook himself, glancing over at his watch.

“No, it’s fine. I’m supposed to be up in just half-an-hour either way,” he replied and Naruto made a distressed noise.

_ “I really did wake you, I’m sorry, I thought you would be free and-” _

“Hey,” Sasuke interrupted the frantic babble and the blond fell silent. “It’s okay, I  _ did _ ask you to call. And I am free.”

_ “Sure?” _

“Certain. What are you doing?” Sasuke asked as he scooted up to sit against the bedrest and Naruto hummed softly.

_ “I’m taking a break at the moment; I’m reading about article structures. It was getting tiresome so I figured I would call and see if you were available to talk.” _

“I am. My shift begins at nine but until then I’m free,” Sasuke replied, turning his alarm clock off with a tap.

_ “You’re working night?” _ Naruto asked, sounding curious, and Sasuke grunted.

“Hn. I’ve been working night for the past three weeks, this being the third. I switch to day shifts next week,” he explained as he pulled the covers off and went over to his bureau, strapping his phone armband on and then extracting and untangling his earphones.

_ “Three-week rotation?” _ Naruto questioned and Sasuke hummed.

“Yes. Gimme a second.”

_ “Okay.” _

Sasuke plugged the headphones in and put the phone in the holder, putting the buds in and murmuring,

“There. I had to free up my hands.”

_ “No worries,” _ Naruto replied and there was a rustle from the other end Sasuke supposed was a set of papers.  _ “Three-week rotation working nights? How does that function?” _

“I work Thursdays through Sundays, nine pm to seven am when I have the night shift. Then I have Monday to Wednesday off. Working day, I start at seven am and end at five pm, also working Thursdays through Sundays,” Sasuke explained as he pulled out clean clothes from his wardrobe and tugged a pair of underwear and then pants on.

_ “How do you sleep? It sounds exhausting!” _ Naruto protested and Sasuke chuckled, padding barefoot into his kitchen.

“I sleep between twelve and eight, or between nine and five. I have state of art black-out curtains,” he answered and the blond laughed.

_ “I believe you.” _

“How are you? You sound well,” Sasuke murmured as he started making porridge with nuts and dried fruit, his standard breakfast.

_ “I’m good,” _ Naruto replied, sounding like he was smiling, and Sasuke wished he could see him.  _ “How are you?” _

“A little tired. And no, not because you called,” Sasuke hastened to add, hearing Naruto draw a breath, then added, “I’m tired when I wake up, regardless of how much I’ve slept so stop. It’s just how I am.”

_ “Okay.” _

“How’s studying?” Sasuke asked when the silence lingered and Naruto sighed.

_ “Boring. I like what I’m doing, I just don’t enjoy reading the rigid theories of dry, old men,” _ he replied and Sasuke smirked a little.

“It sounds better than running obstacle courses in October.”

_ “Brr! That sounds like torture!” _ Naruto replied and Sasuke hummed.

“Not quite but it was getting there the cold days,” he replied and Naruto let out a dry chuckle.

_ “I can imagine. I don’t like the cold. Snow and ice is pretty, though.” _

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, stirring his porridge, and Naruto asked,

_ “What are you doing?” _

“Making porridge,” Sasuke replied as he left the pot to putter, finding a bowl and a spoon and setting them on his small table.

_ “Sounds meager,” _ Naruto said, doubtful, and Sasuke shook his head.

“Not with nuts and dried fruit in it as well,” he replied and the blond hummed.

_ “That does sound good,” _ he admitted and Sasuke smiled a little as he put milk on the table.

“Naruto, would you like to meet up for coffee tomorrow?” he asked as he poured porridge into his bowl and Naruto immediately replied with an enthusiastic,

_ “Yeah, sure! When and where?” _

Chuckling, Sasuke sat down at the table and leaned back in his seat for a moment.

“How about tomorrow at eight at Yukino’s Coffee on Fourth and Oak Road?” Sasuke suggested, detaching his phone and putting it on the table instead.

_ “Sounds great! I have a pretty long day tomorrow, so a coffee before lessons sounds like heaven!” _ Naruto replied and Sasuke could hear the beaming smile in his voice clear as day.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Take care, Naruto,” Sasuke said, smiling gently, and Naruto’s bright voice was soft with affection as he answered,

_ “Be careful, Sasuke. See you tomorrow.” _

Sasuke ended the call and pulled the earphones out, putting them down as he poured milk on his porridge and started eating, looking forward to his shift, or rather, the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shoot, here comes the dates.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Fourth and Oak Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino's Coffee, in the middle of Fourth and Oak Road.

Naruto was ten minutes early to the coffee shop Sasuke had suggested and bought a large cup of hot chocolate, taking a table of to the left, watching the door. His phone dinged with a new message from Kiba and Naruto opened it, blushing and frowning at the content.

_ How’s ur date? ;) _

_ Shut up _

Naruto replied then put his phone down again. Kiba had teased him continuously for the past four days, which meant that everyone who knew them both now knew Naruto had hooked up with the cop. It was ridiculous.

He barely had time to taste his chocolate before his phone dinged again and Naruto muttered under his breath as he picked it up,

“I swear, Kiba…”

He felt a burst of giddiness flow through him when he saw that the message was from Sasuke and not Kiba but deflated when he read the text.

_ Will be late, sorry. _

Worried, Naruto sent of a cheery reply and put his phone down, opting to read his textbook instead. He had time to wait, his first lesson started at ten am, but he had hoped Sasuke would be there.

It was twenty to nine and Naruto had had breakfast when the door opened and an uniformed police stepped through. Looking up, Naruto grinned when he saw it was Sasuke and waved to him frantically. Sasuke gave him a tired smile and came walking over, sliding into the seat opposite of him. He looked even more handsome in his uniform than Naruto remembered.

“Hello,” he said and Naruto smiled at him.

“Good morning.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Sasuke apologized but Naruto shook his head, gesturing towards the door.

“I assume it was not intentional,” he said and Sasuke shook his head.

“No. I was called in to help with a situation,” he said and gestured at his clothes. “I haven’t been by the station to change; I came directly here.”

“You didn’t have to, I’m good,” Naruto said but he appreciated Sasuke’s effort to hurry regardless. “Thank you, though.”

“I hope you’ve had breakfast?” Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, watching him hide a yawn.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind another cup of coffee though, can I get you something?” he asked and Sasuke looked up with a small frown.

“You don’t have to treat me, you know,” he said and Naruto shrugged, smiling a little.

“I want to treat you.”

Sasuke stared at him for a moment then chuckled quietly and nodded.

“Go ahead then. I would appreciate some tea and a sandwich, but I’m not picky. I like tomatoes,” he said and Naruto grinned and nodded.

“Be right back,” he said as he jumped up and walked over to the counter.

The shop had a simple whole grain bread sandwich with salad and tomatoes so Naruto decided on that one and a cup of Earl Grey and his own coffee with lots of milk and sugar, returning to the table a moment later.

“Thank you,” Sasuke said and Naruto slipped back into his seat as the man unwrapped the sandwich.

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smile as Sasuke bit into the sandwich. “How was your night?”

“Long,” Sasuke replied once he had swallowed his food and Naruto tilted his head curiously.

“Did something in particular happen?” he asked and Sasuke grimaced and said,

“We had a couple of annoying 5-oh-7s and a troublesome 5-oh-2, and then the incident I told you about.”

Naruto gave him an expectant look and Sasuke realized his mistake immediately.

“That’s public nuisance and a drunk driver,” he explained the codes and Naruto nodded.

“And the incident that made you late?” the blond asked and Sasuke looked up, confused, and realized a moment later he had not told the blond after all. He must be more tired than he thought.

“A traffic accident early this morning. It was messy so they called in some extra hands and it took a lot more time than anticipated,” he explained and Naruto gave him a worried look.

“Were there casualties?” he asked and Sasuke hesitated then nodded.

“It will make the news during the day,” he said and Naruto frowned, nodding.

“I guess so. Are you okay though? You look tired,” he questioned, concerned, and Sasuke gave him a quick, one sided smile.

“I’m fine. I’ve had longer days,” he stated and Naruto nodded slightly.

“Okay.”

Sasuke threw a glance at the books strewn over the table and Naruto turned them around to make reading the titles easier.

“’The Associated Press Stylebook and Briefing on Media Law’ and ‘The Elements of Style’. They look worse than my law books,” Sasuke stated, arching an eyebrow at the volumes, and Naruto chuckled, murmuring,

“They’re pretty dry, yeah.”

“Are they good?” Sasuke asked and Naruto snorted, grimacing.

“Not particularly. I mean, sure, they are educatory and contain everything I actually need but they are  _ so _ annoying! It takes forever to read even a page!” the blond complained and Sasuke chuckled quietly.

“Use a highlighter if you own the books. It can make studying easier if you find it difficult,” he suggested and Naruto cast him a look and smiled wryly. He opened the thicker one and turned it around to Sasuke who stared at the pages covered in yellow and blue highlighted sentences, short bursts of red mixed in as well, and the notes first in black and then in green sharpie written in the margins. Reaching out, the man flipped a few pages forward, seeing more of the same, then he looked up at Naruto who waited awkwardly. “I’m sorry. That’s really impressive.”

Naruto shrugged and took his book back, closing it again as he sighed,

“It’s fine, I get that a lot. People rarely assume I study. Guess it comes with being blond and perhaps a touch vain.”

“Naruto, seriously, I’m sorry. That was rude, I really didn’t mean to imply you didn’t study,” Sasuke said, leaning forward to convey his earnesty, and Naruto glanced up at him, startled at the touch of desperation in the man’s voice. “I was trying to be helpful.”

“Well, I mean, it is good advice,” Naruto murmured, hand waving through the air. He felt bad about making Sasuke worry, he had been given tidbits of similar advice from people ever since he started studying, and really, he was used to it. It stung a little, that people assumed he was not committed to his studies, but he could shrug it of easily. Normally at least. “You couldn’t have known, right?”

“No, but no one should be making assumptions based on stupid preconceptions, me least of all,” Sasuke replied, looking chagrined but clearly upset with himself rather than anyone else, then the man added, “Especially since I know you’re very serious about your studies, what with wanting to write about science.”

“Well, um, I guess…” Naruto mumbled, surprised he had remembered that, and Sasuke looked curiously stony, as if he was keeping a very tight lid on anger. What Naruto did not know was that the man currently wanted to hit himself and then find every last person on the planet that had made the blond feel stupid and give them a few choice words.

“Movies,” Sasuke blurted out and Naruto looked up, startled. Watching the other curiously, he saw Sasuke draw a deep breath and put his hands flat on the table, probably to not fiddle with anything as he repeated, much calmer, “Movies. Let me take you to see a movie, as an apology. You can choose whatever you want and I’ll watch it with you.”

“Now?” Naruto frowned, slightly concerned about missing his lecture, and Sasuke shook his head, looking awkward.

“Perhaps not. But maybe Friday? I think I told you I switch to day shifts this week so I get off at five,” he suggested and Naruto blinked and could feel the blush rising in his cheeks even though he was still frowning.

“Wait, is this to get another date-” he started but Sasuke shook his head immediately.

“No,” Sasuke interrupted and quickly added, at Naruto’s annoyed glare, “Sorry. No, it’s simply as an apology, but I’d be happy to make it a date. If you want. I was going to ask if you’d like to have dinner together on Wednesday, but, well, I put my foot in it, but no, I’d never trick you into going on a date with me, I’d ask you straight up, and god, I should stop talking.”

Naruto stared at him for a long while, stunned and his heart doing somersaults in his chest, and watched as Sasuke’s cheeks flamed red in high contrast to his navy blue uniform, knuckles going white where he was holding on to the edge of the table, but the man refused to look down.

“Yes.”

Sasuke blinked at him as Naruto cursed himself for replying without thinking, cheeks burning, and Sasuke hesitantly asked,

“Yes?”

Sighing, Naruto rolled his eyes then took a deep breath and said, talking fast,

“Yes, I’ll go see a movie with you on Friday; yes, I want it to be a date; yes, I’d like to have dinner with you; yes, you should stop talking.”

Now it was Sasuke who stared but Naruto looked away, biting his lip, embarrassed. He was rarely anything but straightforward with people but this was  _ Sasuke _ ! The sheer amount of attraction he felt for the man made him feel awkward and fumbly, as if he had never been on a date before. Not that he had been on many, per se, but Sasuke had butterflies fighting a war in his stomach by simply existing.

He jumped when a slightly cold hand wrapped around his own and quickly looked back at Sasuke who gave him a small smile, eyes soft with affection. The man squeezed his hand once then made to let go but Naruto entwined their fingers quickly, holding on. The contact reassured him even as he blushed six shades of brilliant crimson.

“How about I text you the restaurant and we meet there, or would you prefer if I picked you up?” Sasuke asked after a moment, thumb rubbing over his gently, and Naruto looked up and gave him a weak grin.

“Let’s meet there if you don’t want mom to drown you in questions,” he replied and Sasuke grimaced awkwardly.

“I’d rather spend time with you. The restaurant then. Do you have a preference or can I choose freely?” he continued and Naruto considered it for a while, warm with the admittance, then shook his head.

“No, not really. You can choose. I think I’d prefer a warning if I need to dress down or up though,” he replied and Sasuke  _ looked _ at him, the softness replaced by focused intent and not a little bit of heat, and Naruto’s stomach clenched.

“Please don’t dress up,” Sasuke said quietly and Naruto swallowed hard. Under the simple words other things were hidden and Naruto figured he might be projecting some of his own feelings but he thought he heard  _ at least _ one compliment and what could be considered fair warning.

“Okay,” he breathed and Sasuke’s eyes refocused, losing some of their intensity. They sat in silence for a moment then Sasuke abruptly said,

“You’re not vain.”

Naruto looked up; he had been studying Sasuke’s calloused hand, the scars he could see mostly spiderweb thin and pale. The man was looking at him with a serious expression and Naruto arched both eyebrows and said, maybe a bit obnoxiously,

“Are you blind? I do care about how I look, y’know.”

Sasuke blinked at him then smirked and chuckled, amused. He leaned out from the table a little and gave him an appraising look then nodded, almost thoughtfully, before smirking again.

“Hn. You look  _ very _ good,” the man said, clear emphasis on very, and Naruto flushed, tugging at his vest with his free hand nervously. He liked dressing nicely and today was no exception: a closely fitted three-piece suit in dark brown, brass buttons on the vest, forest green shirt and a sand-colored tie, leather dress shoes. His suit jacket was currently folded carefully over the chair beside him.

“Thank you,” Naruto murmured softly and Sasuke gave him a curious look.

“Do you always dress like this? I believe you were wearing a blue, even nicer suit when I drove you home,” he questioned and Naruto nodded, grinning a little.

“Kiba told me you were totally checking me out,” he teased and gaped when Sasuke glanced away, blushing as he grunted,

“Hn.”

Brilliantly red, Naruto tugged gently on his hand, and Sasuke turned back to him immediately.

“I was, too, but I think you knew that. You’re really handsome in your uniform,” Naruto confessed and Sasuke simply nodded, but the man was looking at him like he was everything Naruto associated with sitting in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in the middle of winter, all affection and warmth.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke could read him as easily, if everything he felt for the man was laid out in his eyes too.

A sharp ping made both of them jump and Naruto mumbled apologies as he disentangled their hands and reached for his phone. It was Kiba, again.

_ R u still at ur date? _

Checking the time, Naruto yelped and quickly closed his laptop and his books, making a neat pile that he shoved into his bag.

“Sorry, Sasuke, I gotta go, I have class in twenty minutes,” he explained, jumping out of his seat and dashing to the cashier to pay, coming back moments later to find Sasuke standing with his bag closed up and ready, his suit jacket in the other hand. The man held it out as he offered,

“I can drive you, if you want. It’s no problem. I didn’t mean to make you late.”

“Really?” Naruto gasped as he pulled the jacket on and Sasuke nodded, holding out his bag. Grinning with relief, Naruto hugged him without thinking and said, “Thank you!”

Sasuke did not have a chance to reciprocate before he backed off, blushing, and took his bag.

“After you, then.” Naruto smiled and Sasuke led the way to his car. His work car. “Oh.”

“Is it a problem? I can drop you off somewhere if you don’t want to arrive in-” Sasuke started, frowning, and Naruto shook his head quickly.

“No, no, it’s fine, as long as you’re okay with it?” he asked and Sasuke nodded as he unlocked the car, getting in.

“It’s no problem,” he repeated as he started the engine and Naruto quickly pulled the seatbelt on.

“Seriously, thank you. I hate running in a suit, it’s really uncomfortable,” Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled.

“I imagine. Where are we going?”

“Konoha university, preferably the Liberal Arts building,” Naruto replied as Sasuke turned into the traffic. Thoughts circling back to the car as he watched Sasuke drive, he asked, “Are you sure it’s okay? I mean, people will talk.”

“So?” Sasuke looked at him, an eyebrow arched. Apparently picking up on Naruto’s confusion, he elaborated, “I’m an officer, Naruto. A beat cop to boot, on purpose easily recognized. It’s really not a problem, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Naruto sighed and tried to relax against the seat. He absolutely hated being late. Remembering he had not answered Kiba, he found his phone and texted him.

_ Hey man, yeah, I’m on my way, nearly forgot so thanks :) See you in a moment _

Putting it away again, Naruto looked at the traffic, curious at how calm people seemed. Then he realized it was the presence of the police car and had to grin. Spotting KU’s buildings up ahead, he was finally able to calm his anxiety, the thirty minute walk taking less than ten minutes with the car.

“I have pajamas with foxes,” he stated and Sasuke looked at him weirdly, arching an eyebrow. Grinning, Naruto said, “You asked if I always wore suits!”

“Hn,” the man grunted, but he was almost smiling, and Naruto continued,

“I also like soft clothes, like sweatpants and hoodies and stuff. I usually wear that if I’m just going to hang out with Kiba or not leave the house. But to school or if I’m going somewhere public, it’ll be a suit, yeah.”

“Assiduous,” Sasuke commented and Naruto shrugged, smiling.

“Well, it takes a little extra time in the morning compared to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but it’s worth it.” He winked at the man who hummed in agreement but otherwise did not acknowledge him. Pouting, Naruto looked out the window at the trees changing color as they turned into one of the university’s parking lots, the one right outside his building. Sasuke parked a bit of to the side, probably to avoid excess attention, facing a line of decorative maples that partly served as section dividers. Naruto unfastened the seatbelt and, as he picked up his bag, said, “Thank you for driving me, again.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said and he turned to the man, hand on the door handle.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask for a hug? Perhaps one that lasts more than half-a-second?” Sasuke asked, his smile teasing but equally earnest, and Naruto blushed and put his bag down again.

“S-sure.”

Leaning over the console, Sasuke met him half-way and wrapped him up firmly in a hug as he clutched at the back of the man’s uniform, pressing his burning face into his neck. Sasuke held on to him when Naruto let his grip loosen up after an appropriate hug length and he waited for a moment then breathed out a shaky sigh and relaxed against Sasuke’s chest, shifting until he could breathe easily. Hands were stroking his back, calm and gentle, and Naruto grinned and blushed when Sasuke pressed a kiss against his hair.

After what felt like forever and no time at all, but was perhaps a couple of minutes, Sasuke pulled back and immediately Naruto wished they had more time. Sasuke smiled at him, a small, soft, private smile that made Naruto fuzzy with warmth.

“Thank you. I’ll text you the restaurant as soon as I can,” Sasuke promised and Naruto nodded, a little giddy.

“Okay. See you Wednesday, then.” Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded, watching as he grabbed his bag and opened the door, giving a little wave as Naruto pushed the door shut. Naruto waved back, smiling, then hurried around the car and towards the entrance.

Kiba met him just inside the doors, grinning madly.

“You two are fucking  _ adorable _ ,” he teased and Naruto punched him in the arm even though he was grinning as well.

“Shut up. Let’s go to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaw, hugs.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, 'til next time!


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God, I _hate_ small talk =-=

Sasuke was early to the restaurant he had suggested to Naruto, a cozy, not too fancy Italian place, and thankfully the waiter guided him to their reserved table. He was relieved to see it was in an out of the way alcove, offering a little more privacy than the center tables. It also soothed his inner watchman as he cased exits and routes on routine, hardly giving it a second thought. He settled angled to watch the door, listening to the soft notes of Beethoven’s piano sonata no. 14 and the murmur of the other patrons talking and laughing.

Sasuke focused each time someone walked through the door but it was a minute after six before Naruto walked in, looking nervous. He gave the expectant waiter his long, thick coat, and Sasuke’s jaw went slack.

Naruto was wearing a high quality white kimono, a matching white  _ haori _ with artfully embroidered swirls – his home country’s state symbol – in a white just a shade darker than the fabric, striped  _ hakama _ that gradually shifted from white at the top to deepest black at the bottom, white  _ tabi _ and traditional wooden  _ geta _ . The only splash of color was the fiery orange of the  _ haori himo _ holding the  _ haori _ together, and Naruto’s own blue eyes and golden hair. He looked completely at home in the attire and carried himself with a relaxed grace that softened his vibrant joy into something sweet and warm.

He was absolutely lovely.

Sasuke wiped suddenly clammy hands on his thighs and stood as the waiter, looking a bit smitten, brought Naruto over and the blond smiled widely when their eyes met.

“Hi, Sasuke,” Naruto said and years of strictly ingrained manners kicked in and Sasuke bowed, perhaps a bit lower than necessary but he was completely stunned and defaulted to very formal. Naruto grinned and bowed back, hands hidden in his sleeves, and Sasuke wanted to give him the world.

“Naruto,” he murmured in greeting, stepping around the table and pulling out the blond’s chair. Naruto fucking  _ giggled _ and sat, straightening his clothes as Sasuke took his own seat again. The waiter stopped by with two menus and Naruto thanked him with a smile that made the man grin back as Sasuke murmured an absent minded thanks. Looking at him over the menu, Naruto gave him a concerned look and asked,

“Are you okay? You’re oddly quiet.”

Sasuke stared at him, incredulous for a moment, then reached out to brush Naruto’s fringe out of his eyes and felt the heat radiating of Naruto’s now red cheeks.

“I’m in shock,” he admitted and Naruto’s blush deepened as he reached up and took his hand, bringing it down to rest on the table. Sasuke was relieved he did not let go.

“You look really nice,” Naruto murmured and Sasuke had to glance down to check what he was wearing because he could not remember at the moment, head full of sky blue eyes and sunshine smiles.

Right, suit. Silver gray dress shirt with black details and buttons, a patterned tie in black with orange and red stripes, black kerchief. Charcoal dress pants and jacket, black shoes. Sharp, simple, and elegant.

“Compared to you, no, not particularly. Gods, you’re  _ gorgeous _ ,” Sasuke breathed and Naruto gaped at him, tomato colored and wide-eyed.

“W-what? N-no, I tried to dress more casually and mom helped,” the blond protested and Sasuke cursed and thanked Kushina at the same time.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Naruto,” he murmured and the younger man covered his face with his free hand, dropping the menu.

“Oh my god, shut up,” Naruto hissed, peeking out between his fingers and giving him a mortified look. “I don’t look  _ that _ good, you look even nicer!”

“If anyone says that where I can hear I will punch them,” Sasuke swore and Naruto shook his head, clearly thinking he was joking. “I’m serious. You’re lovelier than the rest of the people here combined, me included. Naruto, please, I could barely speak when you entered, and at the risk of sounding hopelessly cheesy, you took my breath away.”

“Oh my god,” Naruto moaned, clearly complaining, and Sasuke chuckled, cheeks warm and tingly.

“Do you want to look at the menu some more or do you know what you want?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over Naruto’s palm, content to keep holding his hand.

“Anything with chicken,” Naruto mumbled and Sasuke nodded, flipping through the menu pages.

“Do you want something alcoho-” he started but Naruto interrupted him mid-sentence, firmly stating,

“Hell no, coke or water.”

“Hn, good. Do you like mushrooms?” Sasuke asked and Naruto finally lowered his hand, looking at him curiously.

“I don’t adore them but they’re okay. Are you ordering?” he asked and Sasuke glanced up, having settled on his own food.

“Not if you would prefer to do it,” he offered and Naruto smiled and flagged the waiter passing them with a clear,

“Scusi! Vorremmo ordinare, per favore.”

The waiter beamed at him and nodded with a happy,

“Sí, signore, sarò presto.”

Sasuke set the menu down with a chuckle, giving Naruto a smile when the blond turned back to him, asking,

“You speak Italian, I see. Do you speak other languages as well?”

“Yeah, my native language Uzu gengo, Konoha’s Japanese obviously, English, Spanish, a little bit Greek and learning Russian,” Naruto replied, beaming proudly, and Sasuke nodded, impressed. “What am I ordering?”

“Bruschetta della Casa, Rigatoni alla Polloarola and Penne Stravaganti, water for us both, a coke and a lemon soda,” Sasuke replied and Naruto nodded, grinning as he let go of Sasuke’s hand to pick up and read the menu.

“I like the sound of this, good choice,” he murmured and Sasuke fiddled with the napkin, hiding a smile.

The waiter appeared moments later, pen and paper in hand, and Naruto gave him a smile and ordered for them, only glancing once at Sasuke and asking how he wanted his meat to which Sasuke replied ‘rare’. The waiter looked absolutely smitten, clearly excited to hear his own language, and Sasuke finally reached out and touched Naruto’s hand, instantly recapturing the blond’s attention. The waiter gathered their menus and excused himself.

“What?” Naruto asked, smiling, and Sasuke shrugged, picking up the blond’s hand and linking their fingers again.

“He was flirting and I want your attention,” he replied, completely serious, and Naruto turned bright red again.

“How can you just say stuff like that?” the blond groaned, slumping with a pout in his seat, and Sasuke smirked and lifted Naruto’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Naruto fairly melted, pulling his hand back and collapsing over the table to hide completely in his arms, nearly steaming. Content, Sasuke leaned his head in his hand and watched the blushing man with a soft smile, looking up and thanking the waiter properly when he returned with their drinks and antipasti dish.

The man looked at Naruto with some concern and then at Sasuke with a frown before he asked the blond something in Italian. Naruto quickly straightened and waved the waiter away with a hasty explanation, what little of the blush that had subsided returning to his cheeks as he spoke. The waiter nodded, looking crestfallen but then smiling as Naruto continued talking, and finally the man cast a sly look at Sasuke and leaned down to whisper something close to Naruto’s ear that made the blond burst into a ringing laugh. The waiter left them as Naruto laughed and Sasuke could not help but glare at the man, wondering what he had said. Naruto straightened after a minute of helpless chuckles and looked up at Sasuke with a brilliant smile, carefully putting the napkin at his neck as he said,

“Don’t worry, Sasuke, I’m here for you, remember?”

Flushing, Sasuke nodded sharply, the ugly jealousy smothered in a fuzzy warmth the blond alone seemed able to invoke in him. Naruto reached for a piece of the grilled bread and Sasuke pushed the basket closer, well aware of how difficult maneuvering the large sleeves could be. Naruto smiled at him again.

“Want to know what he said?” Naruto asked, blowing on the hot, melted mozzarella, and Sasuke nodded reluctantly. Naruto grinned at him, looking oddly triumphant, and stated, “He said ‘At least your date looks as good as you’!”

Blinking, Sasuke stared at him as Naruto bit into the bread, making happy noises, then he flatly asked,

“What?”

“The waiter,” Naruto said and gestured towards the innards of the restaurant. “He thinks you look nearly as good as I do. I told you you looked nice.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, nabbing a piece of bread, and Naruto grinned at him.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” the blond cooed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“No. Flattered, maybe,” he murmured and Naruto pouted.

“Seems I’ll be doing the blushing today, too,” he muttered and Sasuke chuckled, amused.

“I like your blushes,” he murmured and Naruto immediately turned red, frozen like a deer in headlights with his piece of bread half-way to his mouth.

“Meanie,” the blond complained, stuffing the bread in his mouth, and Sasuke smirked.

“What would you like to talk about?” he asked and Naruto chewed for a while, humming thoughtfully, then swallowed and shrugged.

“How about we take turn asking questions?” he suggested and Sasuke tilted his head to the side and made a magnanimous gesture, inviting him to start. Naruto pursed his lips slightly, squinting at him, then asked, “What's your favourite color?”

Sasuke blinked at the innocuous question. 

“Blue. Yours?”

“Orange, duh. And that’s lazy, you should think of your own question,” Naruto protested and Sasuke hummed and nodded, trying to convey that he would. Naruto frowned suspiciously at him for a brief moment then shrugged and said, “Fine. Okay, what’s your favorite memory?”

Sasuke paused, watching the man thoughtfully, and Naruto gave him an unsure smile.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay,” he murmured and Sasuke shook his head immediately, reaching out and holding his hand open, waiting for Naruto to take it. He linked their fingers together when Naruto did and started rubbing his thumb over tan skin, the motion soothing.

“I think it’s from when I was three or four, and Mom and Itachi had made tiramisu for Father’s day. I remember how excited I was to eat it despite them promising me I wouldn’t like it - which I definitely didn’t - and I remember them laughing and Dad smiling at my outrage at the cake,” he reminisced, smiling at the table, and Naruto squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile when he looked up.

“That sounds really nice,” he hummed and Sasuke smiled wryly and nodded.

“It was,” he sighed then pondered his question for a while before he asked, “What are you most proud of?”

Naruto blinked and straightened slightly, asking,

“Like, an achievement or thing?”

“In yourself,” Sasuke clarified, giving him a small, encouraging smile, and Naruto chuckled softly.

“I guess.. that I’m open-minded and.. my ability to listen?” he responded, thoughtful, and Sasuke nodded.

“Those are admirable traits,” he agreed and Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, half-grinning. “What?”

“Why, thank you, mr. officer, sir, for the compliment,” Naruto teased, hands clasped and fluttering his eyelashes, and Sasuke blushed.

“I didn’t mean it like that, sorry,” he apologized, embarrassed, and Naruto took his hand again, grinning fully now.

“It’s fine, you just sounded so formal I couldn’t resist,” he explained and Sasuke sighed and glanced away, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m just, I’m pretty new at this,” he mumbled and Naruto tugged gently at his hand until he looked up. He was met with a gentle smile, affection thick in the blond’s gaze.

“It’s okay, I am too.”

They stayed like that, gazing at each-other and half-smiling, hands linked and thumbs brushing over soft skin calmly.

“Hrrm.”

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped, quickly straightening, and their waiter smirked teasingly at them, standing beside the table with their plates stacked neatly over his arm.

“Enjoying your time, I see,” he remarked as he started serving them and Naruto flushed and snapped something in Italian that made him laugh while Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair with a small nod. The man bowed slightly and said, “Good. Please, enjoy your food, and just call me if you need anything.”

“Sì, grazie,” Naruto replied and Sasuke thanked him as well, nodding. Naruto immediately picked up his fork with a gleeful, “This looks amazing!”

“Hn,” Sasuke agreed, examining the pasta on his plate with interest. It really looked delicious.

“Ohh, hot!” Naruto yelped, waving his hand in front of his half-open mouth, eyes wide, and Sasuke smirked at him as he blew on his food before taking a cautious bite. Eyes-widening, he gave Naruto a surprised smile.

“This is really good,” he observed and the blond nodded, busy gulping down water to soothe his burnt tongue. Sasuke waited for him to be done then pointed out, “It’s your question.”

“Oh! Hmm..” Naruto hummed, mimicking him and blowing on his food before chewing, and Sasuke ate as he waited. Naruto lit up after a moment and pointed at him with the fork, “What superpower would you want to have?”

“Speed,” Sasuke replied instantly and Naruto gave him an affronted look.

“What! Everyone knows that flight is the best one!” he argued and Sasuke shook his head, snorting.

“No, dumbass. Flight would ground me if there was, say, strong winds or lightning. If I’m superfast, I can still get where I want to go without worrying about that,” he defended his choice and Naruto pouted but nodded.

“Fine. Okay, your turn.”

“If you could move anywhere, where would you want to live?” he asked and Naruto got a dreamy look on his face.

“Regardless of work?” he asked and Sasuke nodded. “Home. I would move home.”

“Why?” Sasuke wondered softly and Naruto smiled.

“Have you ever been to the Uzu islands?”

“Not beyond the TV screen,” Sasuke replied and Naruto gaped at him and spluttered,

“T-TV screen?! Oh, man, you have to go. It’s so beautiful, the mountains seem to reach for the sky, and there are flowers and green trees and bushes and vines everywhere, and when the weather is completely clear you can see hundreds of meters down into the sea. It’s amazing, you can go stargazing and it’s so dark that you can see the spiral arms of the Milky Way, or you could go out to the Mihoka district and dance the night away. And the people are so nice, everyone will have you over for dinner, and if you’re good you can get treats from the temple maidens.”

“You miss it,” Sasuke concluded quietly and Naruto sighed wistfully.

“Yeah, but I know I’ll do better if I stay here,” he reasoned and Sasuke nodded slightly.

“I’d like to visit someday,” he murmured and Naruto looked at him with surprise and heavy hope.

“You would? Oh, that’d be awesome! I could show you all the hidden spots I’ve found!” the blond rejoiced and Sasuke chuckled, nodding. “Okay, my turn! What do you daydream about?”

“You, mostly,” Sasuke answered, smiling softly, and Naruto’s face went up in flames again.

“Me?” he squeaked and Sasuke nodded. Naruto gaped at him for a moment then shut his mouth and nodded, quickly stuffing another bite into his mouth.

“I spent a lot of time wondering how this would turn out, for example,” Sasuke added and Naruto smiled shyly.

“Is it as good as you imagined?” he asked and Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

“No, it’s better,” he murmured and Naruto’s smile widened, soft and breathtaking. 

“Good.”

They ate in silence for a while, both stealing glances at the other and smiling every time their gazes met. Naruto finished before him and swept most of his coke, then gestured at him and asked,

“Question?”

“Hn.. Where would you like to go for vacation?” Sasuke asked and Naruto groaned.

“Do I have to pick one?” he pouted and Sasuke arched an eyebrow and, perhaps wisely, nodded. “Fine. Then I want to see the northern lights the most, so somewhere up north, I suppose.”

“Sounds cold,” Sasuke grimaced and Naruto waved his hands in denial.

“No, no, you’re thinking the wrong way around! You should go ‘oh, that’ll be supercosy and we can drink hot chocolate and snuggle under blankets around a fire’!” he exclaimed and Sasuke chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“That does sound nice,” he relented and Naruto nodded vigorously.

“Right? And you can take a hot bath and cuddle together in bed and eat lots of warm, filling foods,” he rambled and Sasuke hummed, smiling softly. Naruto settled a moment later and leaned across the table to ask, “What about you? Where do you wanna go on vacation?”

“I thought you said we had to be original in our questions,” Sasuke teased and Naruto waved a hand impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah, but you asked me back in the beginning so I get a free pass,” he argued then stared him down with an eager, “Weeell?”

“I think I’d like to see a coral reef,” Sasuke hummed and Naruto grinned.

“Oh, you have to come home with me sometime. We have those as well!” he declared and Sasuke chuckled again.

“I guess I’m going to Uzu then for my next holiday.”

“Awesome. We’ll just have to make sure it’s when I’m on break from school,” Naruto insisted and Sasuke flushed slightly, hoping the blond would feel the same once he had some vacation days. “Okay, your turn.”

“Hn,” Sasuke nodded, finishing his own food as he thought, and Naruto fiddled with the hems of his sleeves as he waited for him. “What is the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?”

“Marrying dog-breath,” Naruto promptly replied and Sasuke arched an eyebrow, surprised. Naruto sighed and added, “Kiba. I love him but he’s my best friend and just, no.”

“Okay,” Sasuke placated and Naruto hummed then asked quietly,

“What is too serious to joke about?”

“A lot. Any kind of abuse. Discrimination,” Sasuke replied and Naruto smiled softly.

“Yeah, same.”

As if summoned by the somber mood, their waiter appeared beside them, smiling politely.

“Are you satisfied with your food, gentlemen?” he asked and Naruto beamed up at him and started gesturing as he went off in Italian, making the man grin as he picked up their empty plates. Sensing a lull in Naruto’s rapid-fire words, Sasuke said,

“It was very good, thank you. We’d like to order dessert, please.”

“Of course, one moment.”

Naruto smiled at him when the waiter stepped away and Sasuke squirmed slightly.

“What?”

“Going for the big guns, huh? Fancy clothes, fancy three course dinner, flattery,” the blond joked and Sasuke blushed fiercely, probably glowing like a stop-light, which made Naruto pause and squint at him again. “Wait, are you trying to impress me?”

“Maybe?” Sasuke admitted after a moment of hesitation and Naruto laughed warmly.

“Thank you, but I’m already impressed,” he confessed and Sasuke reddened a little more.

“Okay?”

“You’re a cop, believe me, that’s impressive all on its own,” Naruto explained and Sasuke sighed and slumped a little. “And it really isn’t fair how attractive you are either.”

The blush returned with vigor and Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the blond who was carefully not meeting his gaze. They were interrupted by the waiter who gave them each a menu with a knowing look, notepad at the ready.

“What would you like, sirs?”

“Lemon and strawberry sorbet, please,” Sasuke replied after a glance at the menu and Naruto added his own order after a moment.

“Very well, thank you, sirs,” the waiter smiled, bowing again, and Sasuke and Naruto both caught themselves bowing back even though the waiter was already leaving.

“Deeply ingrained, isn’t it?” Naruto murmured and Sasuke nodded, sighing. “Okay, new question. What do you value most in a friendship?”

“Mutual trust,” Sasuke answered immediately and Naruto nodded, gesturing at him. “Have you dated before?”

“A little,” Naruto hummed, smiling teasingly, then asked, before Sasuke had properly processed his answer, “Who was your first kiss?”

“Uh, Neji. A guy I went to High School with,” he confessed and Naruto gasped.

“Hyuuga Neji?” he asked and Sasuke groaned.

“Oh, please, no. Do you know him?”

“No, not really, but I’m friends with his cousin, Hinata,” Naruto grinned and rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Ha! This is excellent blackmail. Okay, do you have a secret fantasy?”

Sasuke stared at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and nodded after a moment.

“But I’m not telling you, not after that,” he stated and Naruto pouted.

“Come on, gimme something, or I get to ask another question,” he wheedled and Sasuke sighed.

“Fine. It involves flowers. What’s your strangest quirk?”

“Ramen cravings, like clockwork, every month.”

“What?” Sasuke choked and Naruto shrugged.

“Dunno, I just have to have some ramen. And don’t bother with the period jokes, I’ve heard them all,” he cautioned, hand up in warning, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I’m not six,” he protested and Naruto shrugged again.

“Well, Kiba probably is. Next question; is there something particular you like about me already?” he asked, devious smile in place, and Sasuke flushed again.

“Your smile,” he mumbled softly and Naruto leaned closer and gestured for him to repeat himself. Sasuke cleared his throat and stated a little louder, “Your smile.”

Naruto giggled as he sat back and grinned at him, making his blush intensify, and murmured,

“Thank you. You’ll probably be seeing a lot of it.”

Sasuke was thankful for the interruption this time around when the waiter showed up with a bowl for him and a large piece of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream for Naruto.

“Buon appetito!” he smiled and Sasuke thanked him while Naruto replied in Italian with a quick grin.

“Chocolate, hm?” he questioned and Naruto grinned, nodding.

“Yup! I love chocolate,” he replied and Sasuke chuckled softly, nodding to himself. He enjoyed his sorbet for a while then asked,

“What are you looking forward to the most?”

“Short term or long term?” Naruto wondered and Sasuke shrugged.

“Why not both?”

“Okay. Uhh, short term, our movie date on friday, long term, getting to know you and graduating,” Naruto replied with a smile and Sasuke swore he was going to have been blushing more after all at the end of the evening. “I see why you like making me blush.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke grumbled with no heat and Naruto giggled quietly.

“Hm… so, finish the sentence, I wish I had someone with whom I could share..”

“Laughter and my room,” Sasuke answered, comfortable being completely honest, and Naruto’s smile was full of affection. “Do you dream of doing something?”

“Finishing this cake,” Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled, recognizing the gentle dodge and letting it slide. Naruto touched his hand, leaning across the table, and smiled at him as he promised, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, giving him a soft smile back, and Naruto finished his chocolate cake with a sigh of satisfaction, leaning back in his chair with a groan of protest.

“God, I’m so full,” he moaned and Sasuke smirked.

“I don’t understand how you got that cake into you after all that pasta. I have frozen juice and  _ I’m _ full,” he teased and Naruto winked at him and patted his stomach.

“You should always have a pocket to fit some dessert in,” he said and Sasuke snorted, finishing his sorbet calmly. Naruto watched him for a while then moaned quietly, “Urgh, I think I need to walk around a bit, my stomach is killing me.”

“There’s a park nearby, or we can go down to the river,” Sasuke suggested, raising his arm and getting the attention of their waiter who nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto hummed thoughtfully then wondered,

“Would the river be okay? I like the water.”

“Of course,” Sasuke answered then turned to the waiter and paid, adding a nice tip to the bill, and the waiter glanced at Naruto with a grin, gesturing at him. Naruto laughed and smiled warmly at Sasuke as he answered, making the waiter chuckle. Sasuke thanked him and asked for their coats, rising and pulling out Naruto’s chair with a curious, “What did he say?”

“That you’re a nice person and that I’m a lucky man,” Naruto replied, taking his arm again, and Sasuke nearly choked on the wave of pride and affection, clearing his throat.

“That’s good,” he stated and hoped not too much of his emotions shone through. Naruto’s grin told him he probably failed.

Naruto thanked the waiter for their coats and Sasuke helped him put his on then tugged his own on as they stepped outside. He offered Naruto his arm again and the blond smiled and leaned into his side, a warm weight even through their jackets.

“More questions?” Sasuke wondered quietly as they ambled down the street towards the glimmer of water in the distance and Naruto hummed softly.

“Just one. Will you drive me home?” he asked and Sasuke snorted and started to laugh.

“Of course,” he assured and Naruto smiled.

“Good,” he murmured and Sasuke nodded, gaze roving in curiosity over the old buildings they were passing. He rarely found himself in this part of the city. 

Naruto straightened as they got closer to the water, pulling Sasuke along as he quickened his pace, and a moment later they were leaning against the railing. Naruto sighed softly and leaned against his shoulder again, breathing, 

“It’s so still.”

“Hn,” Sasuke agreed quietly, watching the water flow passed them, the color of ink.

He was perfectly content standing there and thus had no clue how much time had gone by when Naruto suddenly yawned loudly, jaw cracking.

“Are you tired?” he asked, concerned, and Naruto hummed, tightening his hold on his arm slightly.

“A little.”

“We should head back in that case,” Sasuke said and Naruto sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, fine.”

Sasuke held him close as they walked back and opened the door to the passenger seat for Naruto when they reached his car, parked a short bit down the street from the restaurant.

“Thank you,” Naruto murmured when he got in on the driver’s side and Sasuke looked at him as he fastened his seatbelt and was met with a smile. “For tonight. I had a good time.”

“I’m happy you did,” he replied softly and Naruto leaned back in the seat with a soft sigh.

“Your car is comfy,” he murmured and Sasuke chuckled, starting the car.

“There’s seat heating if you want,” he offered and Naruto looked around for a moment before he found the right button.

“Mmm, this is good,” he hummed and Sasuke snorted softly, amused.

He drove to Naruto’s home in silence, suspecting Naruto had dozed off, and parked on the opposite street right across.

“Hey,” he murmured softly, reaching out to put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and shaking him gently. Naruto grumbled but opened his eyes and blinked at the house.

“Oh. We’re here already?” he wondered, sounding both surprised and disappointed, and Sasuke nodded.

“Yeah. Want me to walk you to the door?” he asked and Naruto smiled at him.

“That would be nice. Hey,” he called, stopping him when Sasuke made to open the door, and he turned back to the blond, curious. Naruto was biting his lip, hands fiddling with his sleeves again, and Sasuke turned more fully.

“What is it?” he asked softly and Naruto looked up, blushing.

“Uhm, the answer. To your question, if, if I dream about doing something,” Naruto clarified at his confused look and Sasuke smiled a little.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he reminded the blond gently and Naruto shook his head, pushing a few stray hairs away from his face.

“No, I want to. It’s just, uhm, could I show you instead?” he asked hesitantly and Sasuke nodded, watching as Naruto drew a deep breath and seemed to gather his courage. “Okay. Close your eyes?”

It was voiced as a request and Sasuke was a little wary about what the blond was up to, but he had just told him he valued trust and… he did trust him. Closing his eyes, he waited patiently, and he heard Naruto breathe out shakily and the rustle of his clothes when he moved.

Then soft lips brushed against the corner of his mouth.

Eyes flying open, Sasuke found Naruto biting his lip again, eyes flitting between his lap and him, a blush dark enough to be seen in the low light staining his cheeks.

“... You’ve been dreaming of kissing me?” he guessed quietly as his heart raced on in his chest, somersaulting and skipping beats in joy.

“Sorry, yeah, I, uhm, yes,” Naruto cut himself off and nodded, clearly worried, and Sasuke smiled, feeling his eyes crinkle with how his cheeks stretched, and reached out to gently cup Naruto’s face.

“Did you like it?” he wondered softly and Naruto nodded, gaze searching his face, and Sasuke rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks gently as the blond relaxed and gave him a shy smile back. “Would you like to do it again, properly?”

“Definitely,” Naruto breathed and Sasuke let his hands slide away as the blond surged forward, holding him steady and pulling him closer instead as their lips met. Warmth surged through him, tugging at his chest and pooling in his stomach, as Naruto pressed closer, shifting to meet his movements.

Sasuke drowned in him, only half-aware of Naruto’s hands finding purchase in his hair and dragging him closer as their kiss turned open-mouthed, wet and slick. He shifted and sucked the blond’s tongue into his mouth, moving to accommodate him when Naruto leaned further into his space. He let Naruto set their pace, answering hungry noises with soft sounds, nibbling at full lips when they reverted to easier kisses and then welcoming him back eagerly.

Naruto finally pulled back and started petting him, soft touches brushing over his face and hands running through his hair, sitting sideways on the seat with his legs pulled up. Sasuke just basked in the attention, closing his eyes again when Naruto made no sign of stopping, and reciprocated in kind, smoothing his hand down the man’s back and caressing his cheek.

“God, I don’t wanna go inside,” Naruto whined and Sasuke snorted, looking up, and Naruto pouted dramatically at him.

“I think your mother will skin me if you don’t,” he remarked and Naruto groaned and leaned their foreheads together again.

“I know. Kiss me again?” he murmured and Sasuke would not have wanted to resist even if he could have.

It took them a while but Sasuke eventually managed to walk him to the door and watched Naruto unlock it. Then the blond turned and demanded a good-night kiss that turned into two and then three before Sasuke saw a light come on in the house and backed away.

“See you Friday,” he promised and Naruto nodded, lips full with kisses, and Sasuke backed away before they got caught up again.

“See you, sleep tight,” Naruto called as he opened the door and Sasuke waved then turned and hurried to his car, hearing the door shut behind him.

He slid in behind the wheel and buckled up, then reached for his phone and pulled up the conversation he had with Naruto.

_ Thank you xoxo <3 _

He sent the text then tossed his phone in the back and drove home, smiling like an idiot all the way. He read Naruto’s reply once he was safely back in his apartment, no one there to witness his outburst of squeals and flailing arms, his chest bubbling over with joy.

_ o^/////^o xoxo <33 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, kisses! Well, well, well, seems this is going well ;)


End file.
